


Bad Kid, Smart Kid

by LyricIsHereUnfortunately



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bad Parent John Winchester, Dean Winchester is Sam Winchester's Parent, Gen, Guns, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Protective Dean Winchester, Young Dean Winchester, Young Sam Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-12 04:14:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29004318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LyricIsHereUnfortunately/pseuds/LyricIsHereUnfortunately
Summary: Dean Winchester is a Bad Kid.Sam Winchester is a Smart Kid.A look into Dean's mindset at seven years old and a look into Sam's mindset at seven years old.
Relationships: Dean Winchester & Sam Winchester
Comments: 1
Kudos: 39





	Bad Kid, Smart Kid

Dean Winchester is a Bad Kid. That’s what his dad calls him when he forgets to lock all the locks on the door when he leaves or he tries to hug him. When Dean went to school a few months ago, his friend Laya said that her dad lets her hug him all the time. She said it makes him happy. Dean doesn’t know why it doesn’t make his dad happy. Maybe it’s because he’s a Bad Kid.

It makes his dad happy when he shoots his guns. He has a talent for it. His dad even said that he can shoot the big ones for his birthday. He’s going to be seven soon.

Sammy doesn’t like it when he shoots. It hurts his ears and sometimes he cries. It makes Dean not wanna do it. But he needs to do it so he can protect him.

Dean needs to protect Sammy. Sammy is his responsibility and he would do anything for him. His dad said that both of them would die for Sammy. Dean knows that. Sammy needs to be protected. 

His momma died for Sammy. And his momma was kind and beautiful and smart and she always knew what to do. That means she knew that Sammy was worth dying for.

He’s not supposed to talk about his momma. It makes his dad mad. When his momma died, the only time he talked was when he talked about her. That’s another reason why he’s a Bad Kid.

  
  


Sam Winchester is a Smart Kid. That’s what his teachers call him when he picks out books to read or does a hard math problem. Dean calls him smart, too. Dean is bigger than him and stronger than him and knows way more than he ever will. Dean listens to him when his dad won’t and answers his questions that make his dad mad. Dean tells him not to ask his dad questions. He says they need to make his dad happy.

Sammy doesn’t know what makes his dad happy. He can’t shoot guns like Dean or hit hard like Dean. Sammy still cries. Dean has never cried in his whole entire life. And he’s eleven. 

Dean protects Sammy from the Bad Things. Sammy won’t need to shoot guns or hit hard because he has Dean. He can be a Smart Kid because Dean is a Strong Kid. 

While his dad is off fighting the Bad Things, Dean gets him ready for school and makes his favorite mac and cheese for dinner. Sometimes Sammy’s head gets all mixed up and he calls Dean “Dad”. Dean doesn’t like that. 

Dean isn’t his dad. But he acts how the other kids at school say their dads act. His teacher says dads are big and strong and know everything. Just like Dean. But Dean is too young to be a dad. Dads have to have grey hair.

He knows the difference between Dean and his dad but sometimes he just gets all mixed up. Do all Smart Kids get mixed up? Or is it just him?

**Author's Note:**

> currently reading john's journal and crying


End file.
